wikizilla_joke_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
MechaZero101
MechaZero (Or Zero 'for short) is a powerful being, possessing the rank of a Rollback on the Wikzilla RP Nation and being one of the three founders of the Wikizilla Joke RP district of WZRP. History MechaZero was once a white gorilla wandering around the multiverse, he took on the name "MammalKaiju" and had the intelligence of a three year old. Eventually, he met Skeleturtle, one of the most powerful deities in existence, who granted him his extraordinary abilities, and made him a hybrid of a Saiyan, Kryptonian, Human and God. Mammal then renamed himself 'MechaZero' and ventured into the Wikzilla RP Nation, first gaining the friendship of the inhabitants. In just a year, MechaZero was entrusted with the Rollback rank in order to catch vandal scum and bring them to justice. Before that, MechaZero has met Gojiratheking and Ty-Dawg (Red God Ty-Dawg in a weaker form.) and created a district of the Wikizilla RP Nation called the Wikizilla Joke RP District. MechaZero has trained under DarthShiro and Gallibon the Destroyer, and has fought Krazar77 on multiple occasions, pushing him as far as to fuse with Wally Ring. He has also fought Wally Ring and Gallibon the Destroyer in his Gem form, eventually shattering Gallibon and beating Wally Ring with a Final Kamehameha. MechaZero now holds title of 'Weeblord', being the weebiest out of everyone in existence. He is also the Universal Protector of Weibu. Zero has been trying to get with Reimu for some time, but after he came to apologize and she shunned him, he started to slowly kill his feelings for her. He then met Android 18 and got to know her better, eventually, he found out her real name and both married later on. (get rekt krillin) Personality Zero's naturally a nice dude, he likes chatting and is sometimes pretty lazy. He also has an obsession with battle as he likes fighting people. He can also be pretty blunt and serious and gets mad very quickly. Appearance Zero looks exactly like Vegeta, he's muscular, has sharp black hair and wears a blue uniform under his Saiyan chestplate. He wears blue gloves and boots. His eyes are black as well as his eyebrows. Abilities Forms Base = *'Enhanced Feats: Zero has enhanced feats and stats. **'Enhanced Strength:' Zero has enhanced, godly strength. **'Enhanced Speed:' Zero has enhanced, godly speed. **'Enhanced Durability:' Zero has enhanced, godly durability. **'Enhanced Stamina:' Zero has enhanced, godly stamina. *'Flight:' Zero is capable of flight. *'Martial Arts:' Zero is an expert, master martial artist. *'Ki Manipulation:' Zero is able to control Ki. **'Ki blasts:' Zero is able to fire golden Ki blasts. **'Kamehameha:' Zero is able to fire a Kamehameha. **'Final Flash:' Zero is able to fire a Final Flash. ***'Final Kamehameha:' By combining the earlier techniques, Zero is able to fire a Final Kamehameha. **'Galick Gun:' Zero is able to fire a Galick Gun. *'Spirit Bomb:' Zero can use the Spirit Bomb. *'Elemental Manipulation:' Zero is able to manipulate elements. **'Pyrokinesis:' Zero is able to manipulate fire. **'Cryokinesis:' Zero is able to manipulate ice. ***'Cryo-Pyrokinesis:' Zero is able to merge the earlier abilities to command ice so cold it burns. **'Hydrokinesis:' Zero is able to manipulate water. **'Electrokinesis:' Zero is able to manipulate lightning. **'Umbrakinesis:' Zero is able to control darkness and shadows. *'Divinity:' Due to having godly blood, Zero is divine and possesses divine energy. *'Solar Energy Absorption:' Zero can get stronger by absorbing solar energy. *'Laser Eyes:' Zero can fire lasers from his eyes. *'Ice Breath:' Zero can breathe a freezing breath from his mouth. *'Hakai:' Zero is able to use the Hakai technique, though to a lesser degree. *'Squish:' Zero is able to use Zen-Oh's Erase technique. |-| Super Saiyan = *'Power Multiplier:' Zero's power is multiplied fifty fold. *'Super Attacks:' Zero is able to use further upgraded attacks. **'Super Kamehameha:' Zero can use a Super Kamehameha. **'Super Final Flash:' Zero can use a Super Final Flash. **'Super Galick Gun:' Zero can use a Super Galick Gun. |-| Super Saiyan 2 = *'Power Multiplier:' Zero's power is multiplied hundred fold. *'Speed Boost:' Zero's speed gains a significant boost. *'Super Attacks Enhanced:' The power of Zero's super attacks is doubled. |-| Super Saiyan 3 = *'Power Multiplier:' Zero's power is multiplied four hundred fold. *'Super Attacks:' Zero's super attacks are further enhanced. |-| Super Saiyan 4 = *'Power Multiplier:' Zero's power is multiplied by a high, but unknown amount. *'Final Shine:' Zero can now use the Final Shine attack. *'Kamehameha x10:' Zero can now use a red colored Kamehameha. *'Potential:' SSJ4 every drop of Saiyan potential. *'Attack Neutralization:' Zero can absorb energy attacks. |-| Super Saiyan God = *'Power Multiplier:' Zero's power is multiplied by a high, but unknown amount. *'Healing:' Zero can now heal his wounds. *'Attack Neutralization:' Zero can absorb energy attacks. *'God Attacks:' Zero's super attacks are upgraded into God attacks. **'God Kamehameha:' Zero is able to fire a God Kamehameha. **'God Final Flash:' Zero is able to fire a God Final Flash. **'God Final Kamehameha:' Zero is able to fire a God Final Kamehameha. **'God Galick Gun:' Zero can fire a God Galick Gun. |-| Super Saiyan Blue = *'Power Multiplier:' Zero's power is multiplied by a high, but unknown amount. *'Energy Control:' SSJB is all about power through extreme energy control. *'Kaio-ken:' Zero can use the Kaio-ken in his SSJB form. |-| Super Saiyan Rosé = *'Power Multiplier:' Zero's power is multiplied by a high, but unknown amount. *'Energy Control:' SSJR is all about power through extreme energy control. *'Kaio-ken:' Zero can use the Kaio-ken in his SSJR form. *'Dark Attacks:' Zero can use dark attacks from here on. **'Dark Kamehameha:' Zero can fire a purple Kamehameha. **'Dark Final Flash:' Zero can fire a pink Final Flash. |-| Super Saiyan Blue Evolution = *'Power Multiplier:' Zero's power is multiplied by a high, but unknown amount. *'Attack Neutralization:' Zero can absorb energy attacks. |-| Hakaishin = *'Power Multiplier:' Zero's power is multiplied by a high, but unknown amount. *'Aura of Destruction:' Zero's aura erases any energy blast that comes into contact with him. *'Hakai Energy:' Zero has control over Hakai Energy. **'Hakai Ball:' Zero can summon Hakai Balls. **'Hakai:' Zero can destroy just about anything. |-| Ultra Instinct (Blue) = *'Power Multiplier:' Zero's power is multiplied by a high, but unknown amount. *'Ultra Instinct Defense:' Zero's body automatically dodges unconsciously. *'Growing Power:' Zero's power grows every second while fighting. |-| Ultra Instinct (Red) = *'Power Multiplier:' Zero's power is multiplied by a high, but unknown amount. *'Ultra Instinct Offense:' Zero's body automatically attacks unconsciously. *'Growing Power:' Zero's power grows every second while fighting. *'Strength Boost:' This form boosts Zero's strength significantly. |-| Mastered Ultra Instinct = *'Power Multiplier:' Zero's power is multiplied by a high, but unknown amount. *'Growing Power:' Zero's power grows every second while fighting. *'Ultra Instinct Mastered:' Zero's body acts on it's own, attacking and defending unconsciously without the need to think. Weapons Blades of Chaos = The Blades of Chaos are a pair of chained blades, possessing the aspect of fire. Their chains have near unlimited range and the blades themselves are sharp, practical and durable, a weapon truly suitable for a warrior. |-| Blades of Athena = The Blades of Athena are a pair of chained blades as well, also possessing the aspect of fire. These blades are the strongest of the three. At full potential, these blades will turn golden and will glow blue. |-| Blades of Exile = The Blades of Exile are the same as before, about as strong as the Blades of Chaos. These blades are more magical and channel energy. They can also summon and control fire. |-| Darksaber = Zero possesses a Darksaber, a black Lightsaber much stronger than a normal one. It is very fast and easy to use, with a long blade and a comfortable hilt, this weapon is one of the best. Trivia * It's all Vegeta. * Credit to every artist who's made custom forms used in the forms section. Category:Characters Based On Users Category:OP Category:Joke Characters Category:Gods Category:Superbeings Category:Heroes